The Tempest
by RaiStorm
Summary: Based on Shakespeare's "The Tempest," but starring your favorite characters from Negima! Knowledge of the original story not necessary.


This story is based on "The Tempest" by Shakespeare. If you haven't read it, hopefully this will still make sense, but unfortunately it won't be as funny... Or maybe it will, who knows?

Some of the characters were difficult to cast, but I'll try to explain who I picked and why at the end of each chapter. :)

Don't judge me! This is my first humor/lighthearted story! D:

Enjoy!

* * *

.

**Act I, Scene I**

**.**

* * *

"Oi! Grab that rope!"

"Don't… hey, watch it, sailor!"

"Ugh! Damn this storm!"

A scramble on deck as each hand moved chaotic against the icy wind and sharp rain. The depths of the ocean rose to greet the crew with frigid, deadly attacks. Thunder rumbled insistently, low and cavernous like the warnings of a beast, as lightning flashed its radiance, causing split-second blindness in the eyes of the weary sailors.

"Hey, hey!" shouted a short, blonde woman with piercing blue eyes to the captain of the ship. "You know what kind of folks you got aboard this lousy canoe! Whip your men into shape or we'll all be killed!" She roared, waving her fist at the dark-haired boatswain before stumbling from a sharp jerk of the ship.

For a moment, the solemn captain was silent, the only still body amongst the pandemonium swirling around her. Then, she slowly turned to speak to the furious passenger. "You are in the way. Go below deck."

"Why, you! If we don't make it to this wedding in Tunis it'll be your head!" She pointed dramatically to the calm woman, spewing malice and fury. "This alliance is of utmost importance to Kanto!"

"If you don't go below, I will have to use force," The captain turned back around deliberately to supervise her crew, wordlessly dismissing the petite blonde.

Bloodlust rose in her blue eyes, setting fire to the ice. "Tatsumiya! Are you listening to me? Failure is not an option!"

A hand landed on the blonde's shoulder just as she took a step towards Mana Tatsumiya.

"Milady, please let us go where it is safe," a younger girl said in almost a bored tone. In her hand was a cup of strange liquid, which she sipped nonchalantly despite the situation.

"Get off me, Yue!" she snapped like a piranha, whipping her hair back and forth. "You are a lowly worm, don't tell me what to do!"

The servant simply shrugged. Yue was a royal underling to Evangaline, who in turn, was the Duchess of Kanto.

By now, Captain Tatsumiya was pacing the deck, giving directions to the panicked men. But the vicious duchess would not give up.

"Hey, I'm not done talkin' to you!" She stumbled after her, struggling against the wind and the waves. Tatsumiya halted abruptly, causing Eva to collide violently with her backside and hit the wooden floor with a wet slap. Yue, who was observing, paced over, quietly slurping the mystery substance.

"WHAT THE HELL!" EThe blonde screeched, her cheeks bloody with embarrassment and rage. The cool rain evaporated into steam the instant it touched her burning flesh, which, juxtaposed by the two stoic bystanders, was quite the sight.

"What's going on here?" A white ermine rushed onto the scene, his soaked fur plastered to his tiny body making him seem exponentially punier.

Albert was the brother of the King of Kansai, Negi Springfield. Why was he an ermine? Some powerful magician turned Albert into one approximately twelve years prior.

"This fool is ignoring my advice about how to run the ship," The royal blonde huffed like a child, not even bothering to stand up.

"Yo, Cap'n! This just ain't gonna fly. You gotta get us to shore safely before we crash and die!" The rodent warned, since obviously, he knew what he was talking about.

The dark-haired captain sighed and dragged her hand down her face in exasperation. "What, my _precious_ passengers, makes you think were are going to die?

"We're all gonna DIE!" A frantic sailor flew straight past them in a flurry of fear and flames. Yes, he was on fire. Why? No one really knew for sure. But, he didn't have pants on either… which made perfect sense in the big scheme of things.

"Point and case," Albert said. "In your face."

Tatsumiya rolled her amber golden eyes and continued her duties.

"Um… your Lordships? I think it would be a good idea to-"

"Shut up!" Albert and Eva shouted simultaneously, cutting off the lowly servant. Yue simply shrugged. _Slurp_.

"Uwah! Why is that man on fire?" A man with an elegant red ponytail and small-framed spectacles emerged onto the deck, eyes wide with trepidation.

"Your Majesty," Eva spoke easily with a toothy smirk, bowing lowly to the flustered King of Kansai. Her eyes glinted momentarily against a particularly bright flash of lightning, darkening the shadows in her face and succeeding in giving her overall appearance a creepy air.

Negi cocked his head to the side. "Why do you always do that when you see me?"

"Do what?" Eva's brow furrowed in confusion.

"Er… nothing."

There was another loud crack of thunder that caused everyone on board to flinch. Uneasiness settled among all four of the noble land lubbers as the heaviness of the situation started to sink in. This _was_ really dangerous.

"Seriously. Why are we all still out here?" Yue blanched.

Ignoring the sole voice of reason, the stubborn royals continued to pester the captain. Even the King himself had some questions.

"Um, excuse me, but when do you think we will arrive at Tunis? My cousin's wedding is in a few days… and I cannot miss it…" His Majesty spoke softly but persistently. "Asuna would be very upset if-"

"You are _still_ in the way," The captain's voice rose by a fraction, but the royals did not notice as they were too consumed by self-interest and pride.

"Watch it, you flea! I'll squash you!"

"Let's get this ship moving out of this tempest, 'cause I wanna be alive for tomorrow's breakfast!"

"_Sluuurp_."

"Um, Captain…?"

Suddenly, the cabin door flew open, revealing a menacing dark-haired girl with sharp eyes and a sword attached to her back. Due to the well-timed lightning, the entry was quite dramatic and caused everyone to freeze and stare at the newest arrival.

Realizing all eyes were stuck on her, the girl momentarily shrunk back with a blush.

"Uh, there is food ready below deck, if…"

WHOOSH!

The royals, save Yue, rushed to the door in a mass. Even King Springfield hurried in behind them, mumbling something about not eating since they left.

The girl with the sharp eyes and sword jumped out of the way just in time to be spared pain and humiliation. The servant approached the ruffled girl.

"What a bunch, huh Milady?" she sighed, shaking her head.

She gulped. "Yeah."

Setsuna Sakurazaki was next in line for the throne in Kansai. She was not related to Negi Springfield, but currently, Kansai was undergoing a peaceful transition of power. There was an ongoing, brutal, anger–fueled controversy about demon rights that was sparking minor but violent rebellions throughout the state. The young Sakurazaki was a half-demon, therefore pleasing the demons fighting for equality and the humans straddling the issue.

Negi was the one who agreed to the proposition, saying it was an efficient way to calm the demon folk, seeing as they were much stronger than humans and the results of not doing so would spell doom for a large part of the human population. So, Negi would finish out his time as ruler, and by that time, Setsuna would be old enough and wise enough to handle the responsibility.

Meanwhile, Negi's cousin, Asuna, was getting married to the King of Tunis, Takamichi Takahata. This was a purely political marriage, put in place simply for an alliance between Kansai and Tunis, but no one ever heard Asuna complain.

"Dear friend Yue, let us join our fellows, shall we?" The Kansai heir offered before a another blast of thunder suddenly ripped open the sky like a fissure.

Before the servant could regain her composure, lightning struck the main mast of the ship, splitting the wood with a tremendous explosion of light and setting the sail ablaze. Screams rose above the echoes of rain and wind as the sailors threw up their hands in fear and panic. Captain Tatsumiya was desperately trying to calm down her crew, but to no avail. The whites of the sailors' eyes shone brilliant against the storm as they began to understand their fate.

Setsuna stood unmoving, eyes wide and mouth agape.

Yue took a long drag from her cup. "Well, it looks like we _are_ going to die."

.

* * *

.

.

.

Confusing?

Hahaha... yeah.

The relationships aren't too terribly important, I guess. But they do play a role. Just try and follow along... XD

OK, here's the breakdown:

**Antonio: Evangaline**

Who better to fit the role of a conniving, manipulating, back-stabbing villain? Seriously.

**Alonso: Negi**

Sort of a naive king IMO. Kind of weak-willed, too. And Negi was that way in the very beginning of the series. But mostly, I couldn't find anyone else to play Alonso... So I just picked Negi 'cause he's the main character and I thought he deserved a big part.

**Sebastian: Chamo**

Sebastian is a pretty selfish and power-hungry dude. So is Chamo.

**Ferdinand: Setsuna**

Ok... You will understand this one in a chapter or so. ;)

**Gonzalo: Yue**

Gonzalo is a very kind, but very out-there character. He is supportive, but has fantasies about ruling a utopian society were no one works. Yue seems like she would agree with him. Lolz.

**Boatswain: Mana**

Just a minor role, but I thought it suited her just by the way he treats the royals. He's all like, "Get the hell outta my way, foo. Dis my ship."

**Claribel: Asuna**

She's only mentioned in the story. Not really a part of it.

.

.

.

Soooo... should I continue? Ah, who am I kidding! Even if you guys hate it I'm still gonna continue. This was hella fun to write! XD


End file.
